


Don’t Let Me Fall Apart

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Frankenstein was feeling trapped, trapped in his own mind.





	Don’t Let Me Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Just before Seira and Regis show up in Noblesse canon.

Frankenstein was feeling trapped, trapped in his own mind. His thoughts were running around and around in a constant loop, the loop that just seemed to feed each negative thought one after the other and make it all spiral out of control.

His mind was out of his own control once more and it was like it had been in those centuries of solitude. Only now there was so much more for his negative mind to work from.

His fear was that his Master would leave him permanently, that his Master would enter eternal sleep, the one place Frankenstein could not follow him, that place that would never be open to someone as tainted as him.

Frankenstein tightened his arms, drawing his legs in even closer. He couldn’t help but rock slightly, trying to use that motion to calm himself down. He needed to get control of all this before his Master and M-21 got home. He could not, would not let his Master see him like this. His Master.

_Master._

_Master was gone, but still there, just a thread, and then Master was back, Master had returned to him. Master had come to him, but he was flickering now, like a candle in a soft breeze, one strong wind away from going out and Frankenstein would lose him again and he would be even more alone than before._

_He would be so alone. No one to help him, to keep him safe from the world and from himself. Why did everyone always leave him?_

_He was a bad person, that was why, wasn’t it? He knew that. He couldn’t go back to that, to being so alone in the world. He would rather die then go back to that._

_STOP_

Frankenstein moved his hands up to pull at his hair, wanting to pull his thoughts from his head. He had to stop these thoughts or he would have to start proscribing himself medication again, like he had done in the past when it had gotten this bad.

He couldn’t do that right now. It would be selfish of him. The medication would mess with his mind, making it hard to think at all and that would put them all in danger. They needed him to be clear-headed to make plans and to deal with their enemies. The medication would make him useless for all that. Even if it would make his mind STOP for once.

Frankenstein just wanted it all to stop: not just his thoughts, but everything. All the sounds outside, the sounds of his own clothes against his skin, the smells of everything - he needed it all to go away. Noise, people, food - he just wanted it all to go away.

_Master to go away._

_No, never. Master had to stay. He couldn’t live without Master. He needed Master more then anything else. He wanted Master right now, but Master wasn’t there. It was good that Master wasn’t here though. If Master saw him like this then he would leave him. Master would leave him because he was stupid and broken. Soon that thread between them would be broken and it would be all his fault._

Frankenstein moved one of his hands down to his mouth and bit it hard enough to cause pain. So hard that it drew blood, but he didn’t care. Frankenstein just needed something other than this, these constant thoughts that just kept spiraling down.

_The pain was good; it helped. He liked this pain. He could focus on this pain._

Frankenstein’s hand healed and he started to rock faster. His breaths were coming in so quick and sharp that it made his head spin.

_No, don’t go._

Frankenstein bit his hand once more, harder, trying to make it stay.

_Stay, don’t leave me._

Suddenly there were arms sliding across his chest, but they felt too loose.

_Tighter, don’t let me fall apart; help me._

When the arms did tighten and he was pulled into a chest, covering his back with its solid weight, Frankenstein would have sighed with relief if it still wasn’t all too much.

_Too bright, too loud, too much. Why is everything so much? Make it stop. I want it all to stop. I need it…_

Raizel felt his Bonded’s distress. He could feel it with such a force that it almost felt like his own. 

Raizel glanced across at M-21 who had taken to walking him back to the house. Raizel hadn’t realized he had been going the wrong way until M-21 had shown up and offered to walk home with him.

But he wouldn’t need the werewolf’s help this time. Not with how Frankenstein’s distress shone like a light.

Raizel was sprinting before he had even really thought about it. His Bonded needed him and he had already not been there for him for 820 years. He would not leave his Bonded to handle whatever it was alone. Not while he still drew breath. 

He stopped on the landing only to open the door, just how Frankenstein had showed him, before continuing to make his way to his Bonded.

He pushed the door open slowly and what he saw made his heart ache. Frankenstein was curled in on himself, rocking back and forth in the corner of the room, not touching the walls.

Raizel was could see blood running down Frankenstein’s hand and was horrified at the thoughts and feelings that he was picking up.   

_‘No, don’t go.’_

He watched as Frankenstein drew his hand up to his teeth and bit it hard enough so that Raizel caught a flash of bone before it started to heal.

_‘Stay; don’t leave me.’_

He had caused this in his Bonded. He had left Frankenstein alone and now he was in so much pain that he was hurting himself. He had to help his Bonded, even if all he could do right now was to offer his own arm if need be.

Moving quietly across the room, Raizel knelt behind Frankenstein and wrapped his arms around his Bonded’s chest.  

_‘Tighter, don’t let me fall apart; help me.’_

Raizel did as he was asked and tightened his hold to the point were he was only just short of leaving bruises. He leaned down so that his chest was pressed against Frankenstein’s back, resting his cheek against Frankenstein's soft hair.

It seemed to help, if only enough that Frankenstein didn’t try to hurt himself again. Raizel could still feel Frankenstein’s soul screaming in pain. He could feel the distress flowing into him and he knew what he was feeling was only a ghost of his Bonded’s pain. What Frankenstein was feeling was so much worse.

_How could he not have known that his Bonded was in so much agony? What had he done?_

Raizel opened up their bond even further. He had to know how to help his Bonded, what Frankenstein needed him to do, because he had never see Frankenstein like this. Never imagined Frankenstein could be like this.

_That his leaving could cause his most precious person to become like this._

Raizel was sure that he had been the cause. So very sure that he had broken this beautiful being. It was now his job to help fix him. To be the strong one while he helped his Bonded through this.  

' _Too bright, too loud, too much. Why is everything so much? Make it stop. I want it all to stop. I need it…’_

A picture flashed through Raizel’s mind showing him what Frankenstein wanted. The object was moving towards him before Raizel had even thought about getting it.

Raizel paused for a moment. He needed to move Frankenstein first. It would have to be quick so Frankenstein didn’t have time to panic. So in a whirl of movement, Raizel adjusted them so that he was now sitting down with Frankenstein curled in his lap, head tucked against Raizel’s shoulder. Then with a flick of power he unrolled the item and wrapped it around himself and his Bonded, holding him close.

 ***

All that happened in the time it took Frankenstein to breathe out.

Frankenstein felt himself tensing at the the movement, but then a familiar weight settled across his back. The weighted blanket became his barrier between him and the world, like it always did when he was like this. The soothing rocking continued even after having been moved and curled around.

On his next breath in Frankenstein noticed that all the smells seemed to have been cleansed from the air and that the only sound he was hearing were two heartbeats: his fast one and someone else’s much slower one.

Calm drifted over him, forcing his muscles to relax and that was when he realized that his Master had come for him.

_Master has come. Master was here._

‘I’ve got you, you’re safe. Just breathe with me.’

His Master’s calming thoughts and emotions worked with the rocking to help him slow down. To stop his whirling thoughts and allow him to just focus on being here in his Master’s warm embrace. He felt tears of relief run down his cheeks.

 _I am not alone._  
  
And then he was crying into his Master shoulder.

***

Raizel’s heart throbbed in pain when Frankenstein started sobbing into his shoulder. The display of anguish was almost more than Raizel could take. He felt like he wanted to wrap Frankenstein in his power to keep him safe from the world so nothing would ever hurt him again.

He knew he couldn’t do that, so he focused on sending calm, soothing energy to his sobbing Bonded. Raizel needed to be doing something to help, even if it was only something small like this.

He was grateful that his Bonded wasn’t shutting him out, that Frankenstein was letting Raizel help him through this. He kept his arms tight even as he rocked them both side to side. All of his focus was on Frankenstein, trying to detect anything else that his Bonded needed him to do.

It surprised him when he started humming. Frankenstein hadn’t sent him that, nor it had been from one of his Bonded’s memories. It was from such a long time ago that he wasn’t even sure how he still had it. He remembered feeling scared and someone doing this for him, long, long ago. The tune itself was slow and soothing to him even now. He smiled when he heard his Bonded’s sobs start slowing down.

Raizel leaned foreward and kissed Frankenstein’s head before starting again.

It didn’t take much longer before exhaustion took over and his Bonded drifted off to sleep in his arms. Raizel smiled down at his beautiful Bonded and kept humming to him.

***

Frankenstein woke for just a moment and started to panic when he felt himself being lifted up, but then he realized he was safe in his Master’s arms and he relaxed into his embrace. Raizel carried him up to their bedroom and climbed right into bed with his Bonded. Frankenstein soon found himself nestled between smooth, silken sheets, underneath both a heavy quilt and the weighted blanket, with his Master’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Finally warm and safe, his mind went blank. Bliss.


End file.
